Girlish fantasy
by Rabbitslikecarrots
Summary: Alice BrandonGoes to her new high school in Forks, where she meets five mysterious but beautiful people. Ho long before she finds out their secret? How long before she finds a shopping partner? Plz read...pretty plz...with a cherry on top...:p
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first published story and I really hope you guys will like it. Well, enjoy! **

**:P**

**Disclaimer: I, like many other unfortunate souls out there, do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 1: Gorgeous guy in the corner

Alice POV

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" I squealed, jumping up and down. This was the best thing that had happened since moving in with my dad, by far.

In front of me stood a glossy silver mini. _My _glossy silver mini.

How did dad know my weak point? I hadn't really properly spoken to him in years, never mind about my favourite cars. I reckon he had spoken to mum She would know silver minis were _so _my thing. And now I didn't have to walk to school in the rain.

I bounded up to my room, pulling out my cell phone and rung my half-sister.

Cynthia.

She picked up after two rings, as I knew she would.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cynth. It's Alice and you'll never guess what!" I bubbled excitedly.

"You got a silver mini by any chance?" I could hear the smile in her voice. I was a bit put out.

"Huh!" I grumbled. "Course you would know. Hmph."

"Sorrysorrysorry," she rushed. "I'msosorryIdidn'ttellyou… I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"I know," I giggled. I could never stay in a bad mood for too long. I could imagine her face and that was enough to forgive her.

She was quiet, unsure of my mood swing. I tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm starting school tomorrow. I'm a nervous wreck."

Just then I heard someone speak on the other side of the phone. Oh, it was Gareth. Cynthia's boyfriend. That would explain her silence.

"Uh, I've gotta go. See y'around."

"See ya," I replied but the line was already cut off.

I sighed. Tomorrow was gonna be a big day.

***********************************

I got up earlier than usual. I had to raid my overflowing wardrobe to find something suitable but also said "look at me I'm new and cute!"

I ended up in black skinny jeans and a pink top with long off-the-shoulders sleeves. It was dressy but not over done. Perfect.

That took about 2 hours to choose so by the time I had quickly wolfed down my breakfast, I knew I would have to rush to be on time. No time to cool my nerves.

I sat in the soft leather seat of my new car and started up the soft rumbling engine. Smooth!

Turning off the highway into the small school parking lot, I noticed that my car and a silver Volvo were probably the nicest cars there. I felt slightly warty about leaving my baby all alone in the car park. What if went missing?!

I found my way in to the main office once I had finally managed to detach myself from the car. I was practically bouncing off the walls, I was so nervous but the excitement over shadowed it by a long stretch. Mind you, the only thing I had to really worry about would be not finding a shopping partner. What if I was considered a freak as I had at my other school? What if they felt intimidated by my almost perpetual happiness? What if..?

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the impatient red-haired receptionist thrusting some papers at me. I was so caught up in my obsessing, I hadn't heard a word she said.

Oh well! I'd just have to follow my instinct – it had got me this far.

I ended up in front of building 2, ready for my first lesson – world history. Great (NOT!)

I sat down in the middle of the classroom, people staring and whispering. I felt like I was going to explode – I was so excited to make friends with them but, as soon as I turned round they all fell silent and looked away. Oh no! I was never going to find a shopping partner at this rate!

Just then, my despair disappeared and I found myself feeling suddenly happy. I looked around.

A beautiful honey-blond boy then looked up. I was caught up in his mesmerising golden gaze. His face was too perfect for words and just looking at it gave me one of my moments of insight. I saw me talking to him. I hoped to the high heavens that this really was one of my true visions and not a hopeless girly fantasy.

He looked away quickly, even though to me it felt an eternity, and I felt my cheeks turning pink.

Just then class began and I had to push all thoughts of this gorgeous stranger out of my head.

That was easier said than done. His perfect features and hypnotising eyes kept creeping up on me throughout the lesson and when the bell finally rang, I had no idea what topic we were studying.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for reading my story…so I won't keep you waiting any longer**

**Enjoy :p **

Chapter 2: Can I sit with you?

The rest of the morning was much the same. The only person that had had a half-way decent conversation with me was an annoying girl called Jessica. I had the feeling she just wanted to be with me for the attention.

Lunch came around fast. Too fast, in my opinion.

And I still had no friends. How sad.

I wandered slowly to the canteen, even though it was tipping it down and I had no umbrella, and crossed over the threshold into the already over-crowded room. I was hit by a wall of noise. There was no way you could have a peaceful lunch in here.

I went to fill up my tray and then started scanning the room for a good place to sit. I glanced briefly in Jessica's direction but moved swiftly on. That was something I could live without. I continued to scour the faces, looking for someone friendly or maybe even someone in a quiet secluded corner.

My attention finally rested on the back edge of the canteen, where four people sat in a large bubble of space. Although most people, actually all people were ignoring them, I felt intrigued by them. I felt it was right to sit with them.

Before I realised what I was doing, I have skipped over to the strangers and gave them my bestest hugest smile.

"Can I sit why you?" I asked, still beaming. I was never one to hold back. Never one to start off slow.

The people sitting in front of me exchanged some short confused glances, then the bronze-haired boy said "If you _really_ want to."

The way he said it suggested that they wanted to be left alone. That they weren't good people to hang out with but I wasn't going to be swayed. Once again I had a quick vision of being friends with these people, and for the second time that day I hoped it wasn't a girlish fantasy.

"Yes, thank you" I replied, smiling sweetly and pulling up a chair.

Just then, the honey blonde from my history class came in out of the rain, looking like an angel. He crossed over to where we were sitting, looking bewildered by my presence, but after a fleeting glance at the bronze-haired boy and a quick nod from him he relaxed. A tension that I hadn't even noticed lifted when pulled up a chair.

He then said, "Hi, I'm Jasper and you are…?" His voice matched his hair – like melting honey and, of course, heart-wrentchingly sexy.

"I'm – um – Alice" I stuttered, almost forgetting my own name in his over-whelming presence.

He laughed easily, erasing all of my awkwardness. He gestured to the others to introduce themselves.

"I'm Edward" the bronze-haired boy said. "This is Bella, Rosalie and Emmett." He gestured to each one with his hand and I smiled at each one in turn. They smiled back. Well Bella smiled sweetly, Rosalie did an odd half-smirk half-smile and Emmett had a huge goofy grin on his face.

He then made another face and I cracked up laughing.

Jasper soon joined in, as did the rest, except Rosalie who just glared at me frostily.

**So, what do you think??? REVIEW!!!! **

**Oh, and I won't update in a while coz I'm going on holiday for 10 days – starting tomorrow. So, I will try and think of more ideas but if you have any, please feel free!**

**Anyhoo, please review and I'll write ASAP**

**RLC :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am so sorry people!! I got back from holiday a few days ago but I just haven't had time at all and I have just got this new computer working and I can't apologise enough. Well, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own twilight. I do however own the books, the DVD, the CD, the companion...**

Chapter 3: Partner

APOV

Most of lunch, I sat chatting excitedly to Bella. She seemed the most normal out of the lot, but still outrageously beautiful. Also she was the only girl who didn't look like she was trying to kill me by shooting daggers out of her eyes. I wondered if she liked shopping...?

My train of thought was interrupted by the bell. I pulled out my timetable and sighed.

Chemistry.

I absolutely sucked at chemistry but I'd never tried before. It was so boring I usually fell asleep halfway through but I really wanted to make a good first impression on the teachers so I could get away with things later.

As I made my way into the science lab, I glanced around the room.

Everywhere was full except one chair.

I sat on this one remaining chair and sighed inwardly. My new lab partner wasn't here but had left a rather expensive-looking bag on the chair.

I rested my head against the cool work top, trying to mentally prepare myself for the hour torture ahead but got caught up in a daydream about that golden angel ... Jasper ... **(A/N I'm team Jasper all the way ... mmm ... Jasper ... *drools*)**

I was distracted though as the table jolted. I looked up to find my lab partner had dumped her books down.

I was startled. I hadn't heard her come in and there was no way she could have got round my chair without asking me to move. How... where... when...!?

She laughed at my startled face. I recognised that laugh. It sounded like pealing bells.

Golden bells.

It was Rosalie, Jasper's sister. She looked so different when she wasn't glaring at me. She looked even prettier if that were at all possible. If it could have been my choice I would have picked Bella but at least she was better than Jessica. And at any rate, if I got to be friends with her maybe I could get to know Jasper some more...

The glorious ice queen interrupted my thoughts was more by coughing to catch my attention. She was smirking down at me.

"You are in my seat," she said sweetly. Too sweetly.

"I – I thought that was your seat though," I stuttered, pointing to the seat with the bag on it.

She glanced at the bag then back at me. If looks could kill, I would be having a funeral very soon.

"That," she hissed menacingly, "is my bags chair and it's probably worth ten times as much you have in your life savings. Now you were saying ...?"

I shrank down. Luckily the teacher came in before I had to respond. I scurried over to him to introduce myself. He pointed me to Rosalie's _bag seat _at told me to go sit down.

Rosalie was fuming but pulled her bag aside.

I tried to ignore her glares and concentrate on chemistry but after 10 minutes I was bored out of my mind. I would give anything to be at the shopping mall right now ... or talking to Jasper ...

I started slightly when I felt a light hand on my shoulder.

"Hello? HELLO???" a voice screeched in my ear. "Are you THERE??!?!?!?!?"

I looked around dazed to find Rosalie shaking my shoulder and the rest of the class in a flurry to get the best test tubes.

"Huh? Sorry, I – what are we doing again?"

"Are you gonna just stand there all day or will you be my lab partner?"

"Sure, I'll give it a go but I'm not very good at chemistry..." I trailed off uncertainly.

She just laughed scornfully and strode away to get some hydrochloric acid or something.

When she returned she set to work mixing all these different things and then watching them nonchalantly as she filed her nails. However she was absolutely accurate when she looked up as it was always an exact minute gap. She wrote fluidly the results in the table but it was all gobble-de-gloop to me.

She finished well before the others and I just stared open-mouthed.

She sat down and stared at the clock. After 5 minutes of staring at the second hand ticking by she sighed and turned to me.

"So, Alice," she began. I made myself focus on what she was saying. "Why did you sit with us at lunch?" She sounded irritated. Her eyes narrowed as I deliberated for a short moment.

"I dunno actually. I guess it was instinct. It just felt right, y'know?"

"No, I don't," she replied frostily. Yikes!

"Um... I know it's like when you see some new shoes in a shop window from across the street and you know they will match you dress and make you look perfect even before you've gone and tried them on. It just feels right."

"Maybe you should check the price," Rosalie mumbled. I didn't think I was meant to hear.

She then smiled genuinely at me. "So, you like shopping huh?"

I nodded mutely at her, wondering where she was going with this.

"Bella hates shopping and it's a nightmare to bring her along and the guys are guys, what more can I say? But what I guess I'm getting at is would you like to go shopping with me one day?"

I could feel my eyes growing wide. Then I broke out into a mental happy dance.

I smiled widely, "I'd love to, thanks!"

The rest of the lesson we chatted slightly more easily, mainly plotting on how to get Bella shopping with us and discussing the designer origins of her bag.

Even though we seemed on speaking terms now, there still seemed to be that edge to her. Maybe I was just being oversensitive; after all I'd only just met her. What did she have to hide...?

**I made this slightly longer than the rest to make up for it. Hope you liked. **

**If you did then review. If you did then tell me why. If you have any suggestions then press that wonderful button just down there that says REVIEW.**

**Oh, and by the way, it will get more interesting (hopefully)**

**Thanks so much and till I write again,**

**RLC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I would just like to say a big thanks to all my reviewers, especially Luida for reviewing every chapter. Love y'all and I hope you enjoy :P**

**RLC**

Chapter 4 : To the mall!

After chemistry, Rose asked if I wanted to go shopping later on in the week. I was over the moon and agreed to make a later arrangement but the question was ... could I last that long?

Rosalie escorted me to gym, then went off to her English Literature class.

Gym was fun. Just like my last school, I totalled everyone in the junior running team. There was no-one I knew in my gym class – only the girl who sat next to Jessica in the canteen with the corn-silk hair. She looked far worse than Jessica though with a pompous air about. I decided that was a conversation I could avoid.

The gym teacher promised to move me into the senior gym class, for which I was grateful. These people seemed unfriendly towards me but that was probably just because I'd thrashed them on my first day. The only person who didn't glare at me was standing at the back of the class, hiding in the shadows. After the running warm-up that lasted half the lesson (**a/n this actually happens at my school**) we had to get into pairs. I immediately chose the girl at the back. Her face lit up when I chose her and I wondered why no-one else had. She was really pretty and looked very athletic.

I saw a brief flash of her being jeered at by a boy with dark brown hair.

"_Look at stupid here. Can't even tie her own shoelaces!"_

_She looked down and he pushed her shoulder._

"_Ha! She fell for it! You must be so-"_

The vision ended. I scanned the faces of my peers and saw the boy with his friend. He appeared to be groaning at his friend about the lesson. Perhaps he didn't like tennis.

I turned my attention back to the girl. By the way she avoided everyone's eyes I realised that my insight was most probably true and this shy, self-conscious girl was being bullied by the guy with the dark-brown hair. I felt the anger bubbling over and I was sorely tempted to go over there and kick his –

Coach Clapp interrupted my machinations by handing a racket to my partner and I.

The girl was very good at tennis. Even better than me and I was quite good at tennis, if I did say so myself.

When the lesson ended, the girl who I had learnt was called Angela hurry off to the girl's locker room. I quickly changed and followed her out into the corridor where I found her already in the confrontation I foresaw.

"-You must be so-"

"OI!" I shouted.

Both of their heads whipped around. Then the same incredulous looked crossed their faces almost simultaneously.

"You leave my friend alone!"

"This doesn't concern you squirt. Beat it!" He spat.

That was it! No-one made fun of my size!

"What- did you call me?" I seethed.

He turned slowly to face me and looked down his nose in a patronising way.

"Someone needs to teach you how it works around here, _squirt_. We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he smiled evilly.

"The real question is; do you like your face the way it is?" I smiled back sweetly. There was no way out now.

"ARGH!" He growled as he lunged for me. I dodged agilely out his way, making him fall over his feet and land flat on his face.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall," I said sweetly then grabbed Angela's hand and ran.

I ran to the parking lot then stopped. I looked at her startled face.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

She didn't disappoint. She pulled my into a vice-like hug and cry her heart out onto my shoulder.

I saw everyone giving us odd glances as they walked by. After a minute or so, I shifted from underneath her and held her shoulders.

I looked her square in the eye and said, "Would you like a ride home or would you like to take yourself home?"

She took a deep breath. "I usually walk home but I don't want to hassle you any more so-"

"You know what!" I cut in. "We could go shopping. That'll make you feel better in no time!"

She sniffed then shrugged. I towed her to my mini and once she was firmly strapped in, I set off at killer speed.

"To the mall!" I exclaimed as I left the school campus.

Angela giggled quietly at my side and I turned and smiled with her.

"What's so funny?" I asked innocently.

"There is no mall in Forks."

"That's alright; we'll go shopping in Port Angeles, instead."

As we drove, I asked Angela a lot of questions about school. She told me about Darren, the dark brown haired boy. She also told me about Jessica's clan, including the pompous girl in my class – Lauren.

We got to Port Angeles and browsed the shelves and racks. I picked out Angela a gorgeous outfit and she looked stunning, of course.

"But I don't have any money!"

I sighed. "Do you really think I was going to make you but it?"

I picked up the outfit and took it to the till. I flashed my cash and was out the door before she could protest.

I had money because I had saved up for a car, but of course that was unnecessary. I was surprised I didn't see that my dad would give me car.

I drove us back in plenty of time. I dropped Angela off and set off with a wave and a smile.

I pulled up in my driveway and walked up the path. I reached for my key but when I looked up I saw it wasn't necessary.

The doorway was already open. But there was already a figure looming in the doorway.

Dad.

"Where have you been, little missy? The school has reported a fight and if you don't give me a good enough explanation then you are grounded for a month!"

I stared up at him in shock.

"I'm waiting!"

**OOOO! I thought of this chapter when I was in Iceland. I hope you liked it. You know, if you liked it then you could review... or if you didn't like it then you could review. I know you are reading so please tell me what you think and all ideas are welcome! **

**Till next time,**

**RLC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the long wait but I went camping and I've literally just got in. The sacrifices I make for you peps! **

Chapter 5: Life's not fair

"I – um – well ..."

"Right, get in the house! You are grounded for a month. First day of school and you get into a fight and don't come home till late-o'clock with a bunch of shopping bags when you know you have limited credit and you didn't even call to say where you'd been!" He ranted.

He continued on his lecture for another ten minutes but I had soon shut off.

My mind was turning numb but not from boredom, from horror.

If I was grounded for a month then I couldn't take up Rosalie's offer for a shopping trip. I wouldn't be able to go round their house. I wouldn't be able to see Jasper...

Sadness overwhelmed me. I had only been to school for one day yet I was already in so much trouble. I couldn't believe that Darren had actually told. He actually admitted to being beaten by a girl, half his size!!!

I found myself in my room without realising how I'd got there. I must have drifted off whilst still caught up in my thoughts.

That night I had a dream.

*DREAM*

_I was walking up and down the aisles in new look when Darren came bowling out with all of these guys I'd seen him hang out with. He strode straight up to me and spat at my feet. He raised his hand as if to hit me and I heard a whimper behind me. Instinctually, I knew it was Angela. Then, out of no-where came a vicious growl and suddenly Jasper was standing in front of me, in all of his glory._

"_You touch her; first you'll have to go through me."_

_The boys shied away as he glared down at them. He was magnificent._

_Then he turned to face me and smiled warmly. His golden eyes glowed softly and he leaned down towards my face-_

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I was rudely awoken by my alarm. I punched it. Why did it have to ruin the most amazing dream??

Then the previous day came flooding back. I was grounded. I couldn't go shopping. FOR A MONTH!

I groaned and got quickly dressed. I didn't make so much of an effort today as I felt my whole social life fluttering out the window and never returning.

OK, maybe I was being a bit melodramatic but still.

I drove to school quickly and pulled up in the parking lot just in time to hear the bell. I ran to class but I was too late. I got a detention and a lecture about punctuality.

The lessons were hard as my mind kept slipping back into the fuzzy world of my dreams. They were mostly about Jasper.

That was what got me another detention, this time after school.

My literature teacher had asked me a question on something. I had looked up dazed and said "What?"

She repeated the question, frowning at my rudeness.

"Um, I dunno, I liked the thing comparing the um sun to a balloon?"

She wasn't impressed but it received a few sniggers from around the class. I hadn't paid any attention to the text. I hadn't a clue.

"Alice" she shrieked. "You will meet me in detention after school tonight. You must listen and pay attention in my class!"

To make matters worse, just before lunch I was give a note that informed me that I would be doing and half-an-hour lunch time detention for a week for getting into a fight. Starting today.

I slowly walked to my detention, dreading what I would have to do. In my old school we had to clean the desks (**I actually had to do that once for not handing in my homework**).

But when I got there, it was just some snuffly old lady with a pile of marking to do.

She told us to do some homework we had been set, which was good because I had been set loads.

I worked hard on the trig problems I had been set and before I knew it detention was over. I hurried into the canteen and almost all the seats were taken and they had already cleared away the food.

I sighed and searched the canteen for a space. I saw the table I had sat at yesterday and all of its outrageously gorgeous occupants sat there, very still and looking in different directions.

I scraped my chair along the floor and sat down with a dramatic sigh.

Jasper looked up immediately, so quick I didn't see the actual movement. Then, at a normal speed the others turned to look.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, naturally curious.

"Well," I began but Edward cut me off.

"Aren't you hungry?" He gestured to the empty table in front of me.

"Food was all sold out when I got here," I shrugged.

Almost immediately they pushed their trays towards me. I looked at each tray and decided to eat the salad that remained untouched on Rosalie's tray. In fact all of their food was uneaten, I observed. Strange...

"As I was saying," I began again after taking a bite of lettuce. "I got grounded for a month last night coz I got into a fight with Darren, naturally I won, but then I went shopping with Angela and didn't get back till late and my dad was really annoyed. Then today I got an afterschool detention because I wasn't paying attention in literature and I got a week's worth of lunch time detentions because Darren went to the teachers like the cry-baby he is and then there was no food." I sighed and saw them all look at me with warmth.

"Life isn't fair!" I moaned.

"No, it's not." Said Rosalie and they all looked at her in surprise that she was talking to me. Except Edward. "I was going to take you shopping tomorrow."

The rest of the day mainly consisted of my mood spiralling downward rapidly into the deepest pits of despair.

I got to my afterschool detention, looking at the ground, feeling the sorrow swell in my chest. I looked slowly up and had to do a double-take.

Sitting there was none other than the most gorgeous Jasper smiling up at me from his seat, even though when he was sitting down he was still eye-level with me.

My heart jumped and I was immediately lifted out of my depression. I went higher and higher until I was soaring on the clouds themselves.

But I was quickly brought back to earth when the teacher arrived with a big textbook and a stack of papers.

She set out the tasks which were particularly hard, but Jasper secretly helped. He made the whole thing better.

After detention, I walked with him to the parking lot and felt the familiar sense of déjà-vu. This was the fantasy I'd had when I first saw him. Exactly the same.

Creepy.

I got home to find my dad once again towering in the doorway.

Oh no, I thought as panic shot through me.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he roared.

"I had a detention for getting into a fight but we're not allowed our phones on in school," I said meekly.

"Oh," he replied, shocked at the honesty in my face. "Sorry"

I smiled and walked into the house.

That was the best detention ever!

**Sorry if it's not as good. I hadn't really planned this one so it may be a bit long and rambly. Anyhoo, I know you're there! That's right, I know you're reading my story but no-one will review!!! Think of the time and effort I've put into this story – I'm tired from camping and you don't even have the courtesy to review! Plz review "/**


	6. Authors note

**A/N OK, I know I shouldn't have threatened you but you made me resort to those measures!!! Anyhoo, I've forgiven you as some people have begged for me to continue, which makes me feel all-powerful! Muahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! I still need more reviews though!! **

Chapter 6: In my head

I went up to my room after dinner. It was still really early but I had no homework. I'd had a really bad morning and most of the afternoon but for some reason I was SO happy.

I had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Jasper.

He was the hottest out of all the Cullens, not to mention, the only one single which was just my good fortune...

I lay on my bed and put on a CD. I turned off the light and closed my eyes. I didn't sleep though. It was, as I said, way too early, and I just couldn't stop thinking about ... _him._

I thought through the day. When he was there it was the only time I was happy. Strange, I know. I hardly knew him. But he was just so nice.

I traced his face in my mind. His golden hair. His perfectly straight nose. His luscious, full lips. His deep eyes, golden and full of wisdom. I then heard his voice in my head. I remembered his words a replayed them in my head.

OMG! I was a girl obsessed! But how could I help it with his outrageous perfection and flawless looks...?

_No snap out of it Alice_, I scolded myself.

I sighed and went to sleep.

I dreamt of him that night.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I woke up at 3am.

I rushed to the bathroom and was violently sick in the toilet.

My head killed. My nose stung as when I'd puked it had come up and out through my nostrils. The back of my throat smarted as the acid burnt it.

I tried to get up to go back to bed but I was too woozy to get up.

In the end, I just ended up pulling down 2 towels from the rack and using one as a pillow and one as a blanket.

The last image I had in my head before I fell back asleep was one of Jasper fetching me a glass of water when I was sick in an unfamiliar toilet.

It was curled up on the floor of the bathroom that my Dad found me. He seemed a bit shocked to see me there but there again, so was I.

I got a day off of school, which I was really upset about.

I should have been whooping and jumping for joy at the thought of missing a day of monotonous lectures and torturous detentions but I put up with that to be with Jasper. And now I wouldn't see him.

Instead of going downstairs to put on a gooey romantic film, like I usually did when I was unwell, I went back to bed to continue my beautiful dream, which involved Jasper and I, wrapped in each other's arms for eternity.

**I know it's short but it's important so soz. Also I want to have a JPOV or and EPOV next time, so that might be longer.**

**RLC xXx **


	7. Hysterics

**A/N So sorry I haven't written in a while but I was busy doing random things and completely neglecting my priorities so... ****Anyhoo, if you haven't already noticed, I replaced my authors note with chapter 6 ****so check that out b4 you read this ******

**Disclaimer : Twilight isn't and will never be mine ******

**EPOV**

"Jasper!" Bella exclaimed. "Stop it, you're making everyone depressed!"

She turned to me will an annoyed and very sad expression. "Edward! Why is Jasper so sad today?" She sighed heavily.

I delved into Jaspers mind, unwillingly.

_She's not here...she wasn't in history... I hope she's not hurt ...EDWARD GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!_

"He's missing some girl," I replied.

"Three guesses who!" Rosalie laughed, shortly followed by a frown. She never understood vampire connections with humans, especially when I found Bella in 1947. And then Jasper had to go and make it very obvious by getting as detention when she did, not to mention he was leaking feelings everywhere. Now everyone was lusting after little Alice as well.

"Listen Jasper, I know you're worried but you have to – "

"Don't tell me what to do, Edward" he cut me off. "Alice is so amazing. She's not even scared of us which means I might actually have a chance with a genuinely nice person rather than having vampire floozies like Tanya hitting on me all the time. I know I never understood when you and Bella got together, especially after such a short time but now I believe in love at first sight. And even Rosalie likes her and how often does that happen? Huh? I can't just forget about her! And I am not going to calm down - "

"Jazz!" Emmett gasped. "Stop it! Half the school are slitting their wrists!"

I looked around with the rest of my family and sure enough, there were people holding rulers and pencil sharpeners, preparing to cut their wrists open. Jasper couldn't take that much fresh blood and he knew it.

I saw him trying to calm down, his eyes tightly shut. I saw Alice's face in his mind, the way it lightened up when she saw him sitting in detention with her.

A wave of happiness washed over the canteen and the people with sharp objects hovering scarily close to their wrists looked around confused. Then, they all smiled and started animatedly hugging and kissing each other, including Rosalie and Emmett who only ever needed the slightest nudge to get them going. I even saw Bella looking lustfully at me.

But I had to keep a straight head. I forcefully broke apart the happy couple sitting opposite me and, with their help, dragged Jasper out of the room seeing as he was unable to do so himself.

This was not good. Jasper was sadly out of control and there were only two people who could set this right. Carlisle and Alice.

Alice was out of the equation today though.

We rushed Jasper to the hospital and asked to see Dr. Cullen immediately. I thought it rather funny that we actually had to see a doctor about our love-sick brother.

Carlisle came out quickly, eyes wide. They widened when he saw the state Jasper was in.

Jasper was twitching, his eyes moving restlessly back and forth. I half expected to see him frothing at the mouth any minute. By the looks of it so did Carlisle.

We went into his office and I told him what had happened.

Carlisle had never seen a vampire go mad before but I was pretty sure he was about to if we didn't do something drastic...now.

He sat Jasper down on the cushioned armchair and knelt down in front of him.

"Jasper. Calm down. If Alice was seriously hurt, I would know."

Jasper appeared to calm down a bit.

"She's going to be OK. Calm down. Calm down."

He stopped twitching and looked down at Carlisle with solemn eyes.

"I know Dad. I'm sorry"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

We were walking back to the car after some grateful thank yous to Carlisle when Jasper suddenly said, "But what if she's dead and no-one knows"

Once again he started to go into hysterics when Rosalie slapped him sharply across the face.

He immediately stopped.

_Why didn't I think of that before? _Rosalie thought.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**APOV**

I sat in bed, thinking about all the nice things Jasper had ever done for me when I suddenly saw something terrible.

_Jasper was standing over the corpse of a huge black bear with blood staining his mouth. When he looked up, his eyes were glowing an even brighter gold than they had ever done before. Then he turned around and ran at such a high speed I nearly missed it. _

I screamed.

At that moment my dad shut the door and rushed into the room.

I was completely horrified and for the first time I had dreamt about Jasper, I wished it wasn't true.

But the more I thought about it the more it fit.

The Jasper I saw in the vision looked like a vampire.

The Jasper I saw in reality was just a mask.

I would never see him the same way again...

**Yeah I'm moving on with the story a bit. I hope it isn't too fast. Also I hope I didn't screw up the EPOV. Tell me and more by hitting that lovely little review button down there. I'm not writing again till I get at least 10 reviews. I think that's fair. You can even just send me a review with a ******** or ******** and I'll be happy. **


	8. Pleading

**A/N Thanks for the reviews (and I'm still 2 short but I just couldn't wait any longer!) **

**It's your own fault you had to wait so long for this chapter. **

**BTW, for those who know – I just lost the game!!!!**

**Hehehehehe... review if you know what it means...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Alice or Jasper or any of the other Twilight characters...**

**APOV**

I inhaled slowly through my nose, with my eyes closed.

_I can do this,_ I repeated in my head over and over. _I can do this._ I knew I was lying to myself and just sitting here was prolonging the inevitable.

I had to face Jasper and his family. I had to stand up and demand the truth. I had to...

I grabbed the door handle of my beloved mini and yanked the door open. Quickly I jumped out, locked the door and half-ran into school to prevent myself from turning back and faking that I hadn't got over my illness.

As I said, prolonging the inevitable.

But I simply couldn't ignore it.

And despite myself, I wanted to see Jasper again.

First lesson was World History, which was the only class I had with Jasper.

Walking through the corridors to the history room I was a bundle of nerves. Try as I might, I simply couldn't calm down.

I reached for the door handle, closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Slowly turning the handle, I saw that no-one was in class yet.

Then I opened the door... no-one was in class.

That was odd. Somehow I knew that before I'd even swung the door open. At least the emptiness meant I could mentally breakdown I peace. I glanced at my watch. I was ten minutes early for class which meant I could have stayed in my toasty, comfortable car for much longer rather than sitting in this cold musty classroom with hard seats.

I couldn't muster up the strength to get up and back to my car so I stayed put.

And I cried.

There was just too much going on in my mind. What to do, what to say.

I ran the conversation through in my head, filling in Jaspers parts as I went along.

_Hi Jasper_

_Hey Alice, are you feeling better?_

_Yeah. Oh by the way I know you're a vampire..._

I couldn't think how Jasper would react to that. I wished I could get one of those moments of insight right now, but they didn't come on demand. I'd just have to wing it.

**JPOV**

"You told her??" Edward exclaimed.

"What?" I was very confused and upset that he'd made me break away from my thoughts. As per usual Alice was the star of my day-dreams.

"Alice knows!" he moaned. "She knows Jasper...about us!"

Now I was definitely confused. I hadn't told Alice a thing and there was absolutely no way she could have guessed.

"Are you sure?" I asked though I knew Edward wouldn't lie about something like that. I longed for him to say _"Got you! Only joking!" _but the tension emanating from his body just confirmed that wasn't the case.

"Sure as sure," Edward growled. "She's thinking about how to tell you at the moment." This was the worst news imaginable. Even if I begged on my knees how would I get her to love a monster?

I'm a monster and the woman I've waited for all my life knows it.

And she won't love me.

That was worse than the thought of her dead... knowing she's there, watching her grow up in another man's arms.

No. She was better off without me anyway. I couldn't give her what that man could. I couldn't grow old with her and watch our grandchildren play...

"JASPER!!" Bella screeched.

I snapped out of my depressing thoughts. The people around me, planning different methods of suicide, suddenly looked around with confused looks on their faces.

I was sadly out of control.

Suddenly the school bell rang and everyone left for class in a flurry **(I love that word!! Flurry...)**. I had world history with Alice first.

If I have to beg on my knees...

**APOV**

The bell rang and in a few minutes the class had almost filled up. The only exceptions being that girl from my Physics class and _him._

At that moment he slowly entered the class looking upset and withdrawn, but I was afraid to go to him in case he wouldn't want me to. Obviously he had no interest in me. Why would he, I'm sure he had lots of beautiful vampire girls to go out with. Who'd want me?

Just a plain ordinary human who knows too much.

It scared me to think of his reaction.

Would he turn away disgusted? Would he kill me for knowing too much?

What if I was wrong?

That thought hadn't occurred to me before. What if I asked him and he wasn't and I'd lost a perfect but normal human boy that I could go out with???

"ALICE BRANDON!!!" the teachers voice screaming at me brought me back down to Earth.

"Huh?" Ingenious ... I know...

"Well? What's the answer?"

The seconds ticked by and I could feel the panic rising in my throat.

"I'm waiting..." she smirked, tapping her foot.

She turned her back to get a detention slip and I suddenly found a piece of paper in front of me.

"The Battle of Bunker Hill took place on June 17, 1775 on Breed's Hill, as part of the Siege of Boston during the American Revolutionary War," I read out loud.

The teacher turned to me with a frown.

"Well, that was a perfect answer so I will have to throw away this detention slip but next time try not to take so long."

With a sigh, she turned back to the board and continued with the lesson.

_Thanks, _I wrote on the bottom of the page.

I closed my eyes and quickly counted to ten in an attempt to get the blood to drain from my cheeks. When I opened them again, the paper was gone.

I recognised that handwriting from somewhere, but I couldn't quite place it.

The end of class came round far too quickly for my liking. There was a ten minute break from then till the start of the next lesson and if I didn't confront this situation now, it would have to be in front of his entire family. I just couldn't face that.

The rest of the class started to pack away their things and I tried to find a way to start a conversation with Jasper.

Suddenly I recognised the handwriting. Of course it was Jaspers! I'd seen it when we shared notes in detention.

If he'd helped me maybe he liked me after all...

That gave me the confidence to walk up to the edge of his desk, though I couldn't quite pull off a smile. I got more and more nervous with each step.

"Hey Jasper." He looked up with his glorious golden eyes, causing my heart to melt. What was it I was asking him?

"Yes..." he said. He seemed on edge.

"I, um, I want to thank you for saving my skin back there. I don't think I could face another detention. People will start to get the wrong impression." I giggled but it sounded slightly hysterical.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked. He looked genuinely curious; whatever he was worrying about conveniently forgotten for the time being.

"Well," the rest tumbled out in a rush. "First, you're the best person at history and only you could know that much. Second, I recognised your handwriting from detention. Third, you're the only person I know who could move that fast..."

I trailed off as he stiffened.

Oops. Big mistake.

"Can we talk in private?" I asked, sensing that in the middle of a classroom full of kids may not be the best place to ask him questions about his secret vampire life.

He nodded curtly and set off down the corridor. I had to run to catch up with his long stride.

We stopped next to the janitor's storage room and he held the door open for me.

I stepped inside the surprisingly spacious room.

After he closed the door he turned his piercing gaze on me. It was full of emotion, yet somehow far away. I was touched deep down, hurt by his pain.

"How can you stand to be so close to me?" he spat.

The venom in his voice made me shrink back into the wall.

Seeing the fear in my eyes, his face softened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You'd better tell me how much you know."  
So he knew I knew. How did he know?

"I know you and your family are v-vampires," despite my slight stutter, my voice came out evenly. "You're very fast and very old. You feed on animals... at least the blood of animals..."

He must have seen the look on my face. I sure it was more or less petrified.

Then he did something I really didn't expect ... sure killing me silently in the janitor's cupboard, I could come to terms with but this...

He got down onto his knees and took my trembling hand in his ice-cold marble one.

He looked up at me with troubled eyes through his thick lustrous lashes.

"You look so scared," he hesitated. "You look so scared but I don't want you to be. I would understand if you didn't want to ..." he sobbed without spilling a tear "to be my friend but please, I'm begging you ..."

I didn't understand, but I didn't want Jasper hurting.

"Jasper," I whispered softly, interrupting him. "I want to be your friend and I'm not afraid. Well, I am afraid but only that I'm not good enough for you. I'm sure you have plenty of beautiful vampire friends ..."

"You would be friends with a monster like me?" He asked, his eyes alight with new hope.

"You're not a monster" I replied.

With that, I knelt down in front of him and put my arms around his hard, muscular waist. Resting my cheek against his chest I sighed contentedly.

I felt his body stiffen then slowly relax. His arms snaked around me and he held me tighter.

**I made this extra long for all my loving fans. **

**I hope you enjoyed it cause I enjoyed writing it.**

**I'll try to write soon. Please review...**

**Love RLC xXx **


	9. Good Day Bad Day

**A/N So sorry it's been so long. I just got caught up in school work and Christmas and stuff. Plus I had serious writers block. That's no excuse though. **

**BTW I didn't know if anyone read my pleading because I replaced it with a chapter called "pleading". :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Alice or Jasper or any of the other Twilight characters...**

**APOV**

I found myself later that day quizzing Jasper's family about their secret vampire life over lunch.

Rosalie didn't look too pleased but as soon as I became ungrounded I promised to make it up to her with an extra-long shopping trip. We could invite the rest of the family and I could buy stuff for Bella... and the boys could carry our bags...

"Run out of questions?" Jasper asked.

"No, I was just day dreaming-"

"About me I hope!" he interrupted. I laughed.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'. "Guess again"

"Um... "

"I know!!" Rosalie suddenly exclaimed just as Edward opened his mouth. "SHOPPING!!!!" She and I squealed and started clapping. "I saw the look of happiness on your face that only shopping can bring!" She explained smugly afterwards.

"I was thinking about how we could take Bella and the boys on a long shopping trip once I'm ungrounded!" The look of horror on Bella's face was priceless!

Rosalie and I talked about that for the rest of lunch, her aversion to me because I knew her families secret conveniently for the time being...

**JPOV**

I was in a blissful mood all afternoon. Even the emo kids were happy today.

Alice said she'd still be my friend but I knew we'd be something more from the feelings I'd felt from her this morning in the storage room.

"Mr. Cullen?" the teachers voice screeched.

"Yes Miss?" I asked, lifting my head form my work, realising that I hadn't been writing. I'd been drawing Alice again and again, all from different angles from her different positions she'd been in today.

I watched her a lot, hiding in the shadows then rushing off to my own class. She was just so beautiful.

OK, I'll be the first to admit I sounded like a stalker. And I did already know quite a lot about her just listening in on her conversations with her new-found friend Angela.

Number one, she was desperate for some new clothes but her dad wouldn't let her out because she's grounded.

Number two, it's her birthday in two months exactly: 12th May and she wants a party but won't have time to plan it as she's grounded and she thinks precision and perfection takes time.

Number three, although she got picked on for hanging out with us she was a tough girl and she really liked us. I was about to intervene when someone else dragged Alice away, even though she was frothing at the mouth, ready to punch them.

Number four, she is a slave of fashion and wants to be a fashion designer when she's older. I must admit the advice she gave to some of her other friends was great.

Number five...

"Are you going to answer my question or not?"

I frowned. I didn't want to get in trouble because I wanted to catch Alice after school, but I had no idea.

"_For goodness sake... the answer is 1600-1750..." _I heard someone mutter under their breath. It was the music genius himself, Edward. God I love my brother sometimes.

"The baroque period was between 1600 and 1750" I answered confidently.

The teacher narrowed her eyes at me for a second before sighing and carrying on the lesson.

I sent out a heart-felt "thank you" to Edward by means of thought and he chuckled lightly. I only took music to mellow me out. So I didn't inadvertently kill someone in a moment of someone else's anger. It was Carlisle's suggestion. I had to admit it worked, that and the art class. The problem was I never really was interested in the theory parts of lessons. I loved history and stuff because I was there and I could laugh at how wrong the textbooks were. Also it was the only class I had Alice in...

My thoughts never did stray from Alice too long. I swore if you gave me a word I could relate it back to Alice...

"...and they used the waltz to dance to..."

When Alice moves it looks like she's dancing.

"...and they used to wear stunning ball gowns..."

Alice has designed ball gowns,

"Jasper, class is over!"

Alice is Jasper's friend...

Wait, what? Class is over! I just sat down 10 minutes ago...

Well time does fly when you're having fun...

Though I'd have more fun if I was with Alice...

"Do you think we should take him to Carlisle again?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Maybe I should just slap him again?" Rosalie piped in hopefully, a hint of longing in her voice.

That woke me up. It hurt last time.

"Nuh – I – uh. Never mind. What next?" I managed to stutter out.

"We're going home, you stalker." Edward smirked and I could have punched him. He did the same to Bella.

"In that case I'm off to find Alice." I smiled evilly before I whispered, "Hypocrite" and made a swift exit from the music room.

**APOV**

I was getting worried.

I could have swore I parked my mini here this morning but now it was gone.

Someone could have stolen my baby and I'd have no way to get home.

I circled the parking lot one more time.

Now I was really worried.

WHERE THE HELL WAS MY CAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I turned round in a pointless attempt to see my car even though it wouldn't magically appear in thin when I head butted a brick wall.

_I must be losing my marbles... there was no brick wall earlier... _I thought dazedly when I looked up to see Jasper, eyes wide with worry for me. Now it made sense.

"Alice, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone call you a psycho pixie again – "

"MY CAR HAS GONE MISSING!!! Wait, what? How did you know someone called me a psycho pixie?" I looked up at him expectantly.

He looked away and didn't answer.

Well, that won't do.

"Jasper" I whispered putting on my best hurt, confused voice I could, which wasn't hard given the circumstances. When he glanced my way I gave him my best puppy-dog eyes ever and he finally cracked.

"I might have followed you to class once... or twice... or the whole day" he said in a rush, except the little pauses in between. "But, your car is missing?" He said more clearly.

I nodded miserably.

There goes my good day.

**So what did you think? I made it especially long... **

**Please review and tell me what you think should happen next. I've hit a serious stump and I won't be able to write without some inspiration. Love you guys for sticking with me,**

**RLC**


	10. Hell to pay

**A/N I don't really have an excuse TBH. Except homework but that excuse sucks. I'd like to give thanks to ****Luida and luverofjamesandlily**** for their marvellous suggestions.**

**Anyhoo, on with the story... **

**JPOV**

She looked up at me with those huge pleading eyes.

"Jasper, can't you just feel emotions to see who's guilty or something?" she asked in a small feeble voice. I doubted the person who stole her car would hang around or that they'd even be feeling guilty but I did it anyway, focusing on feeling guilt.

The wall of emotion stunned me. I tried to find its source only to find it everywhere.

Alice looked up at me expectantly. I sighed and explained to her the situation.

"Try harder," she insisted and I gave over, the helpless pushover that I am. At that thought Edward snorted.

I focused my guilt search to the immediate surroundings hoping to find a more productive outcome. There were waves of guilt coming off Mike Newton and I scanned him quickly only to find him lip-locking with someone who was definitely not his girlfriend but not doing anything about it. The other dominant source was... Emmett.

My glare turned on him then. "What's he thinking, Edward?" The words whipped out in a harsh snarl from my mouth.

"Nothing, I can't hear him. DAMN IT BELLS! STOP SHEILDING HIM!"

I had never seen Edward go against Bella that harshly before but maybe it was just my aguish leaking out and affecting everyone. And I couldn't calm down with my precious Alice standing beside me so distraught that her car had gone missing.

Sighing in frustration I turned around and ran a hand through my hair. I concentrated very hard on calming down.

"Where's Rosalie?"

The sound of Alice's voice shattered my concentration and in an explosion a wave of anger exploded from me, making the very controllable school population turn on each other and start bickering over nothing. I knew I was sadly out of control.

Then Alice's words hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Rosalie._

Emmett was in on this.

Bella must be too as she was protecting him.

Edward was so out of things though.

As I thought this through in a split-second, Edward hissed and turned on Emmett.

Emmett and Bella fled and I stared at them in stunned silence. I turned to Alice to see a similar expression of shock on her face.

I had absolutely no idea what was going on but I vowed to myself that I would find out.

**APOV**

All I'd asked was where Rosalie was and suddenly Edward turns on everyone and starts chasing them. I was sure that as soon as they took to the woods they would run full speed but they were slipping drastically even in the parking lot and were running much faster than they should. I started to worry over that as well until I remembered that Jasper could feel everything I do.

I closed my eyes and thought of sunny beaches (which was hard to do with the constant rainfall and all) and having Jasper there with me ... all alone ... doing whatever we wanted ...

"ALICE!"

I jumped at the sound of my name to find my beautiful blond haired angel right in front of me.

"Will you please stop," he continued in a whisper. "with the lust filled thought for a second. I thought you were meant to be upset your car was gone."

I smiled then. "Jasper," I whispered back, my lips just grazing his, we were they close. "I don't want you to feel my anguish so I tried to, you know, just forget for a while."

"But Alice," he leaned away then, sensing my racing pulse at the close proximity. "What are we going to do?"

"Well you can start by giving me a lift home," I decided.

At that he smiled slightly and took my hand gently in his.

I had to admit that despite his very drastic mood swings Jasper was never once angry or annoyed at me. All I could feel from him was undying love and passion.

Then again I could be flattering mys-

_My mini was parked in a huge garage with at least eight other shiny cars lined up next to it. Rosalie was lying underneath it, tweaking bits and pieces with what looked like a bread knife but she was using the blunt tip as a screwdriver. Sitting on a stool, fretting, was Bella with a very glamorous brunette behind her, holding her shoulder. This must be Esme._

_Emmett was tied in a corner with pink chains. I was sure he could break free if he tried. _

_Edward then burst through the door with a livid expression but was quickly tackled to the ground by the girls and tied to his brother-if-sorts._

I gasped.

I turned to Jasper and frantically relayed what I saw.

He just looked at me blankly.

"Jasper! Don't you even want to know how I knew what you were? How I know things that haven't even happened yet?!"

He didn't get it. He wasn't getting it.

I grabbed hold of his face and yanked it down to my eyelevel, which was a considerably long way down. "I can see the future. I saw you. I saw what you were. And now I'm telling you I can see Edward and Emmett tied up and held captive by the girls in your family while Rosalie hacks at my baby with a bread knife."

His face was a frozen mask. I wondered if he'd even heard what I was saying.

He exhaled raggedly. "Um, wow."

I glared at him and proceeded to take advantage of this temporary shock to drag him to his car to demand he took me to the garage I saw in my vision that I presumed was his but I was very unsuccessful as he was like a rock and he didn't budge.

**JPOV**

Rosalie had hell to pay.

**Yeh, um I know it's short but hopefully I'll write again sooner than last time...**


End file.
